


Rejected

by Crazy_lil_munchkin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Crying Stiles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Stiles, I'm Sorry, Non-Linear Narrative, Oneshot, Rejection, Sad Stiles, Sadness, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Has a Brother, Stiles Stilinski has a twin, Stilinski Family Feels, Stuart is Stiles twin, The last two paragraphs will kill you, There might be tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_lil_munchkin/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott grimaces and Stiles immediately knows he’s going to be rejected… again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a short story that I did for my English class, hope y'all like itttt. :)

“Hey Scott, are you ready for our HALO marathon?”

Scott grimaces and Stiles immediately knows he’s going to be rejected… again. 

“I’m sorry, dude. I’m going to the movies with Kira, for her 17th. You know how I feel about her and after Allison-”

Scott chokes up and Stiles sighs. He knows exactly how Scott feels about Kira, seeing as he had to listen to hours of Scott waxing poetic about Kira’s eyes. After Scott’s previous  
girlfriend, Allison, moved to New York, Scott took it hard and he needed to move on.

“Yeah man, I get it. It’s cool.”

It wasn’t cool.

Scott nodded, a smile creeping onto his face again, with eyes that could rival a puppy’s.

“Thanks Stiles! Another time, yeah?”

Stiles pulled a fake smile onto his face.

“Yeah Scott, another time.”

-

Stiles finally snaps. Stiles finally snaps, because Scott, his dear best friend Scott, forgets Stuart’s anniversary.

Stuart was Stiles’ twin brother. There was a car accident, ten years ago, when he was seven. Only his mother and Stuart were in the car at the time, while Stiles and his dad were at  
home cooking.

His dad’s deputies told the Sheriff and his remaining son, that Stuart died on impact and that he wasn’t in any pain.

His mother walked away from the crash unscathed and Stiles couldn’t help but hate her a bit for that.

All of that hate vanished when his mother and father sat him down and told him that she was dying.

Frontotemperal Dementia.

Three years later, Stiles watched his slowly-driven-insane mother jump out of the hospital’s third story window.

He didn’t talk to anyone for two years after that, until he met Scott.

-

Stiles was feeling antsy about today, Stuart’s anniversary, so he sought out his best friend.

He found him making goo-goo eyes at Kira on the bleachers of the lacrosse field.

“Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Scott didn’t take his eyes of Kira, so he didn’t see the panic swimming in Stiles’ eyes, but Kira did.

“Scott, I think you should-“

She was cut off by Scott.

“Not right now, Stiles. I’m talking to Kira,”

“You are not talking to Kira, you’re staring at her with love sick puppy eyes!”

“Stiles!”

Realization hits Stiles like a punch to the gut, it winds him and he sways on his feet.

“You forgot.”

It wasn’t a question. Scott finally looks up, albeit confused.

“Forgot what?”

-

Stiles falls to his knees on the cold and wet grass in front of Stuarts grave. His mothers’ sits coldly next to it.

He sobs uncontrollably, cursing the universe for everything and nothing.

It’s the first time, in a long time, he’s let himself cry over them, literally and figuratively.

When he’s done, he jumps, finally noticing a warm body next to him.

It’s Scott.

Scott doesn’t look at him, just starts talking to the stone in front of him.

“Hey Stuart,”

Stiles’ eyes start to water again.

“I’m sorry I forgot about today. I was off being a self-centred moron. Your brother has had to put up with it for too long and I’ve only just realised it. I’m going to be a better friend to him and I’m going to make you proud,”

Scott looks up and sees tears cascading down Stiles’ cheeks. When Stiles reaches for him childishly, he wraps him up in a warm hug. He whispers apologies into his hair as Stiles’ chest wracks.

“Idiot,” Stiles whispers back, fondly.


End file.
